Tempest
by KateinVA
Summary: Complete.  Ginny likes to visit the Great Hall on nights when she has trouble sleeping.  Draco hates patrolling the grounds.


**A/N: My first real attempt at writing lemon. Constructive critiques are welcome.**

Ginny didn't know what had first prompted her to visit the Great Hall when she had trouble sleeping. She didn't know why the magic that bewitched the ceiling in the Great Hall always fed off her emotions when she came to it. There really wasn't a need to know, and she went back during every sleepless night in the months afterwards. The heavenly scene that awaited her was always a perfect reflection of her state of mind and it calmed her; the way it was in tune with her emotions gave her a sense of peace and companionship she sometimes felt couldn't be found anywhere else.

Tranquility was far away on this night. Laying down on the Gryffindor table, Ginny lifted her eyes to watch the fearsome storm brewing overhead.

* * *

Draco huffed irritably as he made his way up the front steps of the castle. As head boy, he was in charge of assigning prefects to their patrol routes, and as such he generally avoided the more unpleasant duties. Patrolling the grounds was definitely unpleasant. It was always cold, or wet, and one never knew what was lurking just beyond the treeline. This particular duty was usually performed by a fifth year Hufflepuff who, Draco had happily discovered, was afraid of the dark. Tonight, though, the boy who should have been tromping about in the cold was warm and comfortable in the hospital wing, being fussed over by Madame Pomfrey simply because he was too dim to stay out of the way of a bludger. "Hardworking, my arse," Draco grumbled as he stepped back into the relative warmth of the castle's vestibule.

At that moment, an earsplitting thunderclap came from the Great Hall. Startled, Draco shrieked, just a little. The level of noise coming from the dining area made it impossible for anyone to have heard him, but in his current bad humor Draco was not at all mollified by that fact. It was unusual for the magical ceiling to be so aggressively active at this time of night, and the Slytherin boy decided to take a look and see just what was going on. He pulled the door open just a crack, moving quietly out of habit, even though he suspected the storm would drown out all but the loudest sounds.

A steady roll of thunder rumbled above, emphasized by an occasional sharp crack. Lightning streaked from enchanted cloud to enchanted cloud, each bolt illuminating the room briefly. It was during one of these flashes that Draco's eyes fell upon Ginny Weasley, lying deathly still on the Gryffindor table. She was dressed in a white nightgown that covered her from neck to ankle, and Ginny's hands seemed to disappear in the lace that trailed from her wrists. He would've thought she was dead, but for the fierceness of her eyes. In the angry flashes of light, with her virginal gown and her red hair fanned about her, she looked like a sacrifice waiting to be taken by the gods.

* * *

The bright bursts of light hurt her eyes, but Ginny kept them open. As long as she watched the storm, the images in her mind were held at bay. Earlier, she'd been looking for Firenze, and instead found her boyfriend pumping furiously into Parvati Patil amid the soft grass that covered the floor of the Divination classroom. Shocked and bewildered, Ginny had watched, unnoticed, as the pair writhed and groaned, whispering lascivious things to each other - the likes of which Harry had never uttered in her presence. As Harry reached his zenith, he lifted his eyes and saw her. His face went ashen, even as he cried out in his orgasm.

Her paralysis had broken then, and she'd fled, running blindly through the halls. She could hear Harry calling after her, but she didn't stop until she hit a dead end and he caught up with her. Earnestly, Harry assured Ginny that he loved her. She was pure, and good, and perfect. In fighting Voldemort, Harry said, he'd been forced to do terrible things, and now there was a darkness inside him that he didn't want her to see, didn't want to soil her with. When they married, her purity would save him and drive away the darkness, but until then, he had to find other ways to deal with it.

At first, Ginny was hurt by his actions. As Harry continued to talk, though, the hurt changed to fury. How could she possibly live up to those expectations? She didn't want to be loved for her purity, or to be thought of as perfect. She didn't want to be his salvation. All she had wanted was to be loved despite her flaws, and to love him despite his. As her heart broke with her discovery, Ginny knew that Harry had deceived himself about her. Physically pure she may have been, but she was not perfect. If the vindictive thoughts running through her head were any indication, she was not _that_ good. And now, as Ginny lay beneath the magical storm, what she wanted more than anything was to be soiled.

* * *

Draco stepped into the Great Hall, compelled to move closer to the strangely connected beauty of the girl and storm. Unsure of what he intended to do once he reached the Weasley girl, he moved slowly. The unnatural stillness of the air was the only indication that the storm raging above was magical in nature. Everything else was exactly as a true thunderstorm would be. So when a lightning bolt shot down from the enchanted sky, Draco jumped, his heart hammering in his chest from fright. The movement caught Ginny's attention, and she turned to meet the gaze of the boy intruding on her solitude.

The intensity of the Weasley girl's stare made Draco's insides twist uncomfortably, though he'd never admit it. He'd nearly made up his mind to leave when she rose from her prone position and began walking towards him. Looking dangerous and determined, Ginny slowly bridged the gap between them. It unnerved Draco that he could not read her intent.

The nightgown was loose on her lithe form, allowing him to see only a hint of the curve of Ginny's hips as she moved. Draco felt himself responding to her, and thought it odd that a girl in such a simple little shift could elicit such a reaction from him. Coming to a halt mere inches from her prey, Ginny tilted her head to look up at him. A half smile played on her lips, teasing and secretive. Draco wanted to ask her what she was playing at, but he couldn't seem to find his voice.

* * *

Smirking, Ginny took note of Malfoy's pulse beating quickly in his neck, and the way the fabric along his zipper was straining slightly. Despite his obvious interest, he eyed her warily, not knowing what to expect. That was good. Ginny was tempted to see how long it would take him to break out of his torpor, but tormenting Malfoy was not on the agenda. There were more important things she wanted from him.

Moving at an agonizingly slow pace, Ginny lifted the nightgown up her body and over her head before releasing the garment to puddle on the floor. White skin illuminated in the pulses of light, she was exposed before a man for the first time, clad in nothing more than a pair of plain cotton underpants. Ginny's breath came faster as she wondered whether Malfoy would take what she was so blatantly offering, or if she'd be made to look a fool for the second time that day. Gathering her courage, her eyes issued the challenge.

* * *

Draco struggled to keep his composure as he took in the sight of a nearly naked Ginny Weasley. From her legs - toned from hours on a broomstick, to her stomach - flat without being gaunt, to the sumptuous breasts that begged for his mouth to cover them, she was incredibly enticing. Still, he did not trust her. Why would Potter's girl be eyeing _Draco_ hungrily?

Yet here she was, wearing a wanton expression and incongruously prim knickers, telegraphing a signal that even the bludger-bloodied Hufflepuff couldn't have misunderstood. In the flickering light of the storm, Draco was keenly aware of every move Ginny made and the erection he was sporting in response. It was an invitation could not be passed up. A beautiful young woman practically demanding that he take her – and Harry Potter's girlfriend, at that? If Draco turned down this opportunity, he might as well resign his place in Slytherin House.

Cautiously, he closed the remaining distance between them, his arm snaking around Ginny's waist and pulling her flush against him. A wicked smile spread across her face, and Draco's breath caught as he felt her small hand slide between their bodies, caressing him through his clothing. The enthusiasm of Ginny's response took him by surprise. In an instant his lips crashed down on hers, plundering her mouth with his tongue. She abandoned his crotch, her hands rising to his shoulders to push at the material of his robes.

Draco allowed his robes to fall. Before he had fully rid himself of the clothing, Ginny had moved on to his shirt and was feverishly working at the buttons, popping one off in her haste. Feeling rather smug at Ginny's obvious desire, Draco remained still as she continued undressing him - eager, in this instance, to go along with her plans.

* * *

At last, the Oxford cloth shirt yielded, floating to the ground lazily. Her fingers glazed across his chest, taking in the gentle ridges of Malfoy's lean physique. Perfect, she thought, as his muscles twitched under her light touch. Defined without being bulky, he was every inch a Seeker – designed for agility and control. Ginny longed to see if those traits extended to activities outside of Quidditch.

Gliding her hands slowly upward, Ginny threaded her fingers into Malfoy's silvery tresses and drew him down to her lips again. She felt, more than heard, the groan that escaped him when her bare breasts pressed against his own skin. Malfoy's hands caressed her back, applying enough pressure to make escaping from his embrace impossible, though escape was far from being her intention. His kisses were hard and impatient, nearly bruising in their ferocity, and Ginny couldn't get enough of them. Malfoy's ardor was so different from what she'd experienced with Harry. She felt desirable and dirty, and it was wonderful. The low moan that escaped her when Malfoy's hand dipped down to cup her arse changed to a gasp of surprise as she was lifted off her feet. Instinctively, Ginny wrapped her arms and legs around him to steady herself. Breaking their kiss, he carried her across the floor. Exactly where he was taking her Ginny neither knew nor cared, engrossed as she was in a spot on his neck which, she discovered, caused him to shiver whenever her tongue flicked over it.

Her back came up against a cool, rough surface, and Ginny realized Malfoy had braced her against the stone wall. One hand still rested on her bum, prepared to provide support if necessary. The other had moved up to knead her breast. Pinned to the wall at the hips, Ginny felt the hardness of Malfoy's still restrained cock grinding against her in a slow rhythm that was swiftly driving her insane. When he bent to take Ginny's breast in his mouth she growled her approval, a roll of thunder rumbling in tandem.

* * *

Draco suckled greedily on the rosy pink nub, enjoying the way Ginny's back arched to give him better access. Pressing himself between her legs, he marveled at how well they fit together, as though she were made especially for him. Draco slipped a finger under the material of her knickers, probing her soft folds gently. She was wet, and Draco smiled against her skin before sliding his digit upwards into Ginny's very core. The effect was immediate, the redhead's mouth forming words of encouragement that were lost in the cacophony of the magical tempest raging above them. The contraction of her inner walls on his finger was almost painful, so tight was her passage. It struck him then that his impression of Ginny Weasley as a sacrificial virgin was more apt than he knew at the time, and he was the god that would receive her gift. The knowledge that he would be the first to have her - _him and not Potter_ - pushed Draco past desire into frenzied need.

Without ceremony, Draco pulled away his hand. The loss of her welcomed intruder brought Ginny out of her blissful stupor, and she stared accusingly at the person responsible for it. Fumbling to remove his trousers with one hand and carefully supporting her bum with the other, Draco soothed the irritated witch with a lingering kiss. At last his trousers slid down to his ankles. A single jerk at the waistband of his silk boxers freed his erection from its last restraint. Draco wasted no time in pulling aside the fabric of Ginny's underpants. With one violent thrust, he was inside her.

* * *

Lost in Draco's kiss, Ginny barely registered the movements of his hands. It wasn't until she felt him pressing against her entrance that she realized what was about to happen. Pain shot through her as his cock ripped past her barrier and she cried out. Fully sheathed now, Draco's movements stilled. He pressed his cheek against Ginny's, murmuring softly to her until she relaxed enough for him to begin again. His strokes were slow and gentle, allowing her to get used to the feel of him. The initial pain had dulled, leaving only a slight sting where her hymen had been severed. As Draco continued, Ginny felt a pleasurable tingle building from the friction his movements created. Experimentally, she rocked her hips to match the pace he'd set.

* * *

Draco hummed in satisfaction as Ginny began to meet him stroke for stroke. Gradually he increased his speed, reveling in her velvety warmth. Ginny's eyes were half-closed, a look of licentious concentration on her face. Above them lightning crackled frenetically, its tension building with their's. Bliss was written on Ginny's face, and her coy manner had been discarded. She was completely unashamed to be here, to be with him like this. He couldn't stop watching her, caught up in the freedom with which she gave herself to him.

He felt Ginny tense as her orgasm washed over her. As the sensation receded, she met his eyes at the sight of her sated smile Draco felt himself falling over the edge. His lips descended onto her's and Draco lost himself in the tactile wonder of Ginny Weasley. Spilling his seed within her, he kissed and probed and tasted her, refusing to pull away until the need for oxygen became too urgent to ignore.

* * *

It was with quiet regret that Ginny felt Draco slide out of her. Breathless and exhausted, she allowed him to lower her back onto her feet. They stared at each other for several moments, each trying to come to terms with what had just happened and how their worlds had suddenly shifted. Ginny was the first to move, walking over to slip on her nightgown and head for the door. Before she stepped into the corridor she turned to him, hesitating just a moment before she spoke.

"Thank you."

* * *

She disappeared in a flash of red and white, leaving him alone in the Great Hall. As Draco gathered his own clothing, he decided that maybe this patrol route might not be so bad after all.

Above him, stars twinkled brightly in the clear night sky.


End file.
